hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 72 (2011)
Chase × And × Chance (チェイス×デ×チャンス, Chieisu × De × Chansu) is the 72nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on March 24th, 2013. Overview Phinks brings Hisoka to the Troupe in order to convince the Nen exorcist to remove the chain from Chrollo's heart. Meanwhile, Biscuit trains Gon in Emission techniques while Killua comes up with a plan on how to beat the Bombers. Tsezguerra and his group take on Genthru and his team. Summary Hisoka and Phinks meet with the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka approaches Machi and Nobunaga who are spying on the exorcist. He also notices the newest member of the Troupe. Meanwhile, after a short discussion, Tsezguerra's group confronts the Bombers. They cast a "Levy" spell on them and immediately use "Accompany" to get away. After checking their lost cards, Genthru feels that Tsezguerra will ambush them until they run out of cards. Tsezguerra collects some escape/teleportation cards with the help of Goreinu. Gon trains hard in order to fight Genthru. Biscuit advises Gon to start training in Emission in order to gain a new weapon in his fight with Genthru. While Gon is struggling with his Emission training, Killua and Biscuit chat about Gon's power. Killua asked Biscuit to reveal her technique in order for him to plan better in their upcoming battle against the Bombers. Biscuit shows Killua her technique called Magical Esthetician and it underwhelms Killua. Tsezguerra continues to target Genthru's group by sneak attacking them during the night. Genthru believes they have some Nen user with the ability to track them and thinks he knows what Tsezguerra is planning. They start harassing other players and steal their "Accompany" and C-Rank cards. They also check if the other players have already met Tsezguerra and his group. If not, they tell them who they are and threaten them by making the players collect cards by force; if the player has met Tsezguerra's group, they dispose of them. Goreinu continues to spy on Genthru's group and contacts Tsezguerra to report their scheme. While Gon trains, Killua and Biscuit continue to set up a plan. Genthru collects plenty of spell cards in order to pursue Tsezguerra's group. Knowing Genthru's movements, Tsezguerra immediately casts a spell card to escape them while Genthru casts a spell card to follow. The two groups continue to pursue and escape each other until Genthru is thrown off by Tsezguerra's group. This gives Tsezguerra and his group time to think of a plan by using the spell card "Return" when they run out of "Accompany" cards. Goreinu informs Tsezguerra he is right to think the Bara and Sub with Genthru are fakes. The real Sub and Bara are in front of a shop in Masadora and are keeping their eye on everyone entering the shop. Tsezguerra would like to stick to the plan instead of fighting Genthru even if he is alone. Meanwhile, Killua informs Gon to stop his training since he came up with a plan to defeat Genthru and his team. After Tsezguerra uses their last "Accompany" card, they plan on leaving the game and go all the way to Battera's Castle. If the Bombers follow them, they will just fend them off outside the mansion. Arriving at Battera's Castle the team is shocked at what they see. The Castle is empty and a man named Sabazushi informs them that everyone already left. Tsezguerra, who wants an explanation, approaches Battera who is locked in his room with tears flowing from his eyes. Genthru and his group arrive at the mansion and kill Sabazushi. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 72 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc